Benutzer:Der Heilige Klingone
Die Biographie von Der Heilige Klingonen Etwas über mich Hallo, Ich bin KEIN Star Trek Fan aber ich bin ein totaler Star Wars fan. Raaaaaa Star Wars Hip Hopt alles aus euch raus. Ich liebe denn Heiligen Klingonen aus dem Internet!!!!--Heiliger Klingone ist mein Klon Jetzt einige "Normalesachen" ich bin 16 Jahre alt, und wohne leider in Schweden ich bin hier hergezogen als ich 13 war. In meiner Freizeit spiele ich gerne Computer, am liebsten spiele ich Star Wars Jedi Knights Jedi Academy das habe ich schon 20-mal durch gespielt. Aber ich lese auch gerne Bücher und Comics besonders Star Wars. Aber leider habe ich von Star Wars kaum Bücher, aber dafür umso mehr Comics. Aber auch gerne lese ich von Paul Stewart und Chris Riddle die Fantasie Bücher "Die Klippenland Chroniken". Und grade sammele ich Star Wars Comics. Möge die Macht mir euch sein. Star Wars wie fing das an Als ich 11 oder 10 war habe ich Star Wars Episode IV geguckt, meine Eltern hatten das nämlich auf Video aufgenommen. Und ich fahnde denn Film SO super dass ich mir gleich danach noch die andren zwei Teile angeguckt habe. Und danach wurde ich zu einem "kleinem" Star Wars Fan. Ich habe mir die drei Filme dann immer angeguckt wenn ich konnte und wann ich durfte =). Und dann kam Episode I dann 2 und 3. Und am 13Februar 2007 habe ich mich hier angemeldet! Star Wars ist nämlich etwas Besonderes für mich. Also ist Jedipedia total cool um Sachen über Star Wars zu schreiben und zu lesen. Ich versuche immer mein Bestes zu geben und werde der Jedipedia mit meinen Artikeln beistehen. Der Lieblingscharaktere von mir im Star Wars Universum ist ohne Zweifel Boba Fett. In den Film kommt er vielleicht nicht so viel vor aber. Ich habe einige Comics mit ihm und da schockt der total. Boba Fett 4ever! Bild:Fett.gif Heiliger Klingone und ich Mein BESTER Kumpel ist der Benutzer --Heiliger Klingone. Wir haben fast dieselben Interessen und das macht ihn zu einem Super Freund!! Aber leider können wir uns nur anrufen oder Chatten, weil ich ja in Schweden wohne. Boba Fett 4ever! Bild:Fett.gif Das hier ist der Heilige Klingone an den ich glaube Bild:Heiliger Klingone.jpg Sehr Wichtige Links vom Heiligen Klingonen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i5ddeTCDItA Der Beweis das es den Heiligen Klingonen gibt! |- | 57px|centre Die Macht ist sehr stark in diesem User. |- | 100px Dieser User ist der Schüler von Bud Spencer! |- | 100px Dieser User glaubt an den Heiligen Klingonen. |- | center|76px Dieser Benutzer feiert den 30. Geburtstag von Star Wars |- | 75px Dieser User ist ein Ehren Mitglied in der Roten Garde. |- | 75px Dieser User ist Stolzer Besitzer dieser Nightmare on Elm Street Colection. |- | 75px Dieser User liest gerne Star Wars Comics und Star Wars Bücher |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer ist Jedipedia-süchtig |- | 100px Dieser User verehrt alle Mandalorianer ausser die Death Watch, Montross und Vizsla! |- | 100px Dieser User hasst die TV Spielfilm mit ihren niederträchtigen Bemerkungen über "Bud Spencer" und findet sie einfach erbärmlich! |- | 75px Dieser Benutzer verwendet den Browser ''Firefox'' |- | 75px Dieser User will sofort zu den Imperialen Sturmtruppen. |- | 75px Dieser User Verabscheut Bearbeitungs Konflikte!!! |- | |} Jedipedia Freunde *Heiliger Klingone - King Loui, und mein absolut bester Kumpel,RAA. *Jango - Wenn er Online ist ist kein Vandale sicher. Deswegen hat er meinen Respekt. *Boba F - Immer nett und hilft mir immer mit allem. Wirklich sehr nett. *Little Ani - Der Master Admin *Modgamers - Verbessert einfach alles. Geschriebene Artikel Djas Puhr / Zutton / Danz Borin / Nabrun Leids / Yerke Mig / Myo / Het Nkik / Bom Vimdim / Kir Kanos/ Ssoh / Geezum / Carnor Jax / Jurgan Kalta / Der Provisorische Imperial Rat / Xandel Carivus / Banjeer / Ch'Unkk / Crimson Empire II: Das Blutgericht / Jedi-Chroniken - Die Erlösung / Mirith Sinn / Sol Mon / Y'ull Acib / Macus Kayniph / Xerxus Shev / Kenix Kil / Immodet / Jeratai / Kooloota-Fyf / Norym Kim / Manos / Burr Nolyds / J'Mikel / Peerce / Xo / Alum Frost / Fernooda / Antonin / Dreddon / Ashaar Khorda / Tann Starpyre / Mahd Windcaller / Za / Lekket Artikel bei denen ich etwas hinzugefügt habe *Xiaan Amersu *Nom Anor *Boba Fett Größere Überarbeitungen *Sish Sadeet *Aurra Sing Erstellte Stubs von mir Geplante Artikel *Tallet *Tikkes(Verbessern) Aktuelle Bearbeitung *Aurra Sing *Lekket Statistik Meine Statistik lügt ich habe immer drei mer Artikel geschriben als was es da steht. Star Wars Literatur die ich Besitze Sonderbände *Star Wars Sonderband 16: Klonkriege I: Die Verteidigung von Kamino *Star Wars Sonderband 19: Klonkriege II: Im Visier des Bösen *Star Wars Sonderband 20: Klonkriege III: Das letzte Gefecht von Jabiim *Star Wars Sonderband 22: Klonkriege IV: Licht und Schatten *Star Wars Sonderband 23: Klonkriege V: Auf Messers Schneide *Star Wars Sonderband 26: Klonkriege VI: Schlachtfelder *Star Wars Sonderband 30: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Schlachtfeld Tatooine *Star Wars Sonderband 34: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Die Thronerbin *Star Wars Sonderband 10: Jedi Council – Aufstand der Yinchorri *Star Wars Sonderband 04: Chewbacca (Comic) *Star Wars Sonderband 06: Jedi-Chroniken: Die Erlösung *Star Wars Sonderband 21: Infinitie's End – Das dunkle Portal *Star Wars Sonderband 02: Crimson Empire *Star Wars Sonderband 15: Crimson Empire II: Das Blutgericht *Star Wars Sonderband 36: Legacy I: Skywalkers Erbe *Star Wars Sonderband 18: Imperium: Darklighter *Star Wars Sonderband 25: Imperium - Das Herz der Rebellion *Star Wars Sonderband 33: Knights of the Old Republic I: Der Verrat Englische Comics *Star Wars: Open Seasons *Star Wars The Hunt for Aurra Sing *Star Wars: Jango Fett (Comic) *Star Wars: Zam Wesel (Comic) Jedi-Padawan Romane *Die geheimnisvolle Macht *Der dunkle Rivale *Die gestohlene Vergangenheit *Das Zeichen der Krone *Die Rächer der Toten *Der ungewisse Weg Meine Star Wars Filme *Episode I *Episode II *Episode III *Episode IV *Episode V *Episode VI *Clone Wars Part 1 *Clone Wars Part 2 *Spaceballs Spiele von Star Wars die ich besitze *Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast *Jedi Knight III - Jedi Academy *KotOR *LEGO Star Wars - Das Videospiel *LEGO Star Wars II: Die Klassische Trilogie *Battlefront *Galactic Battlegrounds *Star Wars Episode I Racer Hier siehst du alles was ich so super gerne mag, und auch hasse. Lieblingscharakter *Boba Fett *Bossk *Dengar *Zuckuss *4-LOM *C-3PX *IG-88 *Jango *Mace Windu *Yoda *A'Sharad Hett *Aurra Sing *Alpha *Aayla Secura *Leia Organa *Quinlan Vos *Shaak Ti *Luke Skywalker *Obi-Wan Kenobi *C-3PO *Darth Maul *Darth Sidious Lieblingsspezies und Fölker *Ewoks *Tusken *Wookiees *Jawas *Twi'leks *Weequay *Mandalorianer *Rodianer *Taung *Trandoshaner Lieblings Schiffe *Slave 1 *X-Wing *B-Wing *ARC-170 *TFAT/i-Kanonenboot Lieblings Fahrzeuge *All Terrain-Scout Transport, AT-ST *All Terrain-Armoured Transport, AT-AT *All Terrain-Tactical Enforcer, AT-TE *IG-277 Hailfire-Droide *Zwergspinnendroiden Lieblings Planeten *Coruscant *Tatooine *Kashyyyk *Kamino Lieblings Waffen *EE-3 Blastergewehr *Westar-34 Blaster *Darth Mauls Lichtschwert Leiblings Kriege *Erster Sith-Krieg – 4000 VSY - 3996 VSY *Zweiter Sith-Krieg – 3959 VSY - 3956 VSY *Mandalorianische Kriege – 3976 VSY - 3960 VSY *Mandalorianischer Bürgerkrieg - 60 VSY - 40 VSY *Yinchorri-Aufstand – 33 VSY - 33 VSY *Klonkriege – 22 VSY - 19 VSY *Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg - 19 VSY - 19 NSY Spezielle Schlachten *Schlacht von Concord Dawn *Schlacht von Korda VI *Schlacht von Galidraan *Schlacht von Geonosis *Schlacht von Endor *Schlacht von Jabiim Sachen/Personen die ich nicht so mag, aber trotzdem find ich die ganz ok weil die gehören ja zum Star Wars Universum;) *Jar Jar Binks *Neimoidianer Coole bilder Bild:StarWars-Allstars.jpg 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px Bild:Visas-Konzept.jpg 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px Bild:Lord Helmchen mit offenen Helm!.jpg 300px300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px 300px